Electronic systems are ubiquitous today, and electronic systems often require a variety of electrical connectors. Many different types of electrical interconnection are used, for example, cable to cable, cable to circuit board, circuit board to circuit board, integrated circuit package to circuit board, semiconductor die to integrated circuit package. Techniques for creating electrical interconnections vary depending on the situation, and include pin and socket connectors, card edge connectors, splices, elastomeric connectors etc. Some connections are permanent and others temporary, allowing plugging together and unplugging a mating pair of connectors.
Across many different electrical interconnection techniques, a common desire to achieve high density interconnection appears. With the prevalence of miniaturized electronics, such as cell phone, personal digital assistants, and the like, the need for high density interconnection is great.
Referring to connector mating pairs in more detail, various formats of connectors are known which can be plugged together and unplugged. For example, a well-known 9-pin miniature circular connector is used for interconnection between a personal computer and peripherals such as a keyboard or mouse. Many common connectors are constructed from a plastic or rubber housing into which stamped metal contacts are placed. Pins are provided on one connector, and sockets on the mating connector, such that the pins plug or slide into the sockets when the connectors are mated. Connector contacts can be arranged in rows or circular patterns and are held within the housing using various techniques. Some higher quality connectors use machined contacts and ceramic bodies to provide increased precision.
The state of the art in mateable connectors is demonstrated by so-called “nano-miniature” connectors which provide contact spacing of about 0.025 inch. Such spacing can theoretically provide interconnect density of up to 1600 connections per square inch, although typical connectors provide only one or two rows of contacts and under 100 contacts total. More common are so-called “micro-miniature” connectors with contact spacing of about 0.05 inch to 0.1 inch, providing theoretical interconnect density of a few hundred connections per square inch. In practice, however, housings included in such connectors result in actual connection density considerably below these theoretical values. Although common 32 AWG wires are about 0.008 inch (about 200 micrometer) in diameter (excluding insulation), the connector technology is relatively large compared to the wires. Even smaller wires are available. Connection of wires to these connectors is typically performed by crimping, clamping, insulation displacement blades, or soldering. Placing connectors onto a wire bundle can be a tedious and expensive manufacturing processing.
In some applications, there is also a need to include other types of connections, such as fluid or optical connections in additional to electrical connections. Few techniques for making both electrical and other types of connections simultaneously are known.